Solar panels are widely used in the production of electricity with multiple panels typically connected together as panel assemblies. These solar panel assemblies are usually arranged in arrays and mounted on structural racking systems on the roofs of buildings, on the ground or other fixed structures. A fixed structure can include, but is not limited to, existing residential or commercial roof tops, horizontal surfaces or vertical surfaces, existing fences, railings, walls or open ground-mounted areas. In many jurisdictions, these mounting systems pass loading tests to ensure they can withstand static and dynamic loading anticipated during the life of the installation. These solar racking systems are often custom designed for each application and custom installed by contractors and tradespeople using specialty skills and following the approved drawings.
PV Solar modules typically are constructed using a lamination of a front sheet of glass, a layer of adhesive sealant, photovoltaic materials and conductors, another layer of adhesive and a sheet of specially designed polymer sheet, called the backsheet. These PV “glass-backsheet” modules are typically constructed with a frame to add rigidity to the “glass-backsheet” lamination and to provide a mounting point for the module.
In addition, a number of solar panel manufacturers have released new solar panels with integrated micro-inverters to simplify the electrical installation process. But a simple, low skill mechanical installation of a solar array remains unavailable on the market today.
Typical solar mounting or racking systems fail to provide the flexibility and ease of installation that many believe necessary for large scale adoption of solar power in the United States and around the world.
It is desired to have a solar module system that includes a flexible, configurable design that allows direct attachment either to the roof sheathing (plywood spanning over structural roof rafters or roof trusses that serves as a foundation for roofing materials) or to the roof rafters or roof trusses themselves. It is further desired to have a flexible, configurable solar module system that may be installed in a streamlined installation process which eliminates much if not all of the expense of custom design and installation activities. It is desired to have a solar module system that reduces work on the roof and reduces the skills and experience potentially necessary on the roof to perform a high quality solar array installation.